


Help Me Recover

by NiallIrwinClifford



Series: Bromance One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ashton gets raped, Cutting, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Self Harm, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallIrwinClifford/pseuds/NiallIrwinClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes through something traumatic.</p><p>For some it's death</p><p>For some it's bullying</p><p>But for Ashton Irwin, it's rape. </p><p>Ashton is trapped in a nightmare. His attacker, hasn't gone away. In fact his torture has only gotten worst. Leaving Ashton bruised, battered, and mentally scarred. </p><p>And it seems like no one can help him.</p><p>Until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Recover

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains rape, self harm, and self loathing. If this may be triggering, this one shot is not for you.
> 
> Please note this is only Part 1. I'll release part 2 at some point in life.

Ashton curled up into a ball in the corner of his room, and cried, shaking. It had been a week since Nathan had gone after him, and Ashton was terrified. Nathan never leaves him alone for this long, unless he's planning something big.

He knew from experience.

Ashton's "edginess" was not going unnoticed by the boys. Every little bump, or movement would cause Ashton to shake uncontrollably. Try and touch him unannounced and he would scream bloody murder.

Luke was the most concerned. No one just  _gets_ that way. Something had or is happening to Ashton, and Luke was determined to find out.

 

This worried Ashton. He knew that if Luke or any of the boys found out, Nathan would hurt them too, and he couldn't have that. He couldn't stand to see the boys in the same state as him.

 

Especially Luke.

 

Ashton relaxed as Luke entered his mind. His warm smile, his glistening blue eyes, his perfect skin, his beautiful long legs. 

 

A crash caused Ashton to tense again. The crash had come from his bathroom. Ashton cautiously got up, and entered, and almost collapsed in fear.

 

 _He_ was back.

 

"Did you miss me?" He asked tauntingly. Ashton began to slowly back out of the bathroom, his lips frozen shut in fear.

He tutted, and grabbed him by the waist, making him feel extremely uncomfortable, especially as Ashton felt his.. um... _area_ rub against his thigh. 

 

"Answer me, slut." He growled, looking down with a stern look on his face. Ashton whimpered. 

 

A loud thwack could be heard ringing throughout the bathroom, and Ashton fell to his side. Nathan had slapped him. 

 

"I'm not going to tell you again." 

 

"Y-yes I-I m-m-missed y-y-you s-s-sir.." Ashton stuttered. 

 

"Good boy." Nathan lifted Ashton up, and grabbed him by the wrists. Ashton didn't even struggle. He'd given up. 

 

"Is anyone home with you?" Nathan spat. Ashton shook his head.

 

"Perfect." 

 

He began to drag Ashton out his bathroom, out the bedroom and into the hallway, when a door slam could be heard.

 

"Ash, I'm home." Luke called out. Ashton paled. 

 

Nathan only glared at Ashton, before pulling him back into his bedroom.

 

"Fuck it. We're jumping." 

 

"Couldn't that-" 

 

"Yes." Nathan replied, knowing what Ashton was going to say. Yes, it was very possible to die, but it was only the second floor, so probably not.

 

Nathan locked Ashton's door, as he heard Luke's footsteps around the home. 

 

"Ash? You here?" 

 

Nathan bound Ashton's hands and feet together, slapped some duct tape on his face, and with a shivering Ashton on his shoulder, he lept from the window. 

 

He walked away with only a few bruises. Ashton began to thrash around, and Nathan threw him to the ground.

 

"Shut the fuck up." 

 

Inside the house, Luke had reached Ashton's door, and attempted to open it. Confused as to why the door was locked, he went to grab a key, and inside the room, saw nothing out of the ordinary, apart from an opened bedroom and bathroom window. Luke shrugged his shoulders, figuring that Ashton had just gone out and forgotten to tell someone. 

 

Luke couldn't have been more wrong.

 

Nathan had taken Ashton to his home, where he tied Ashton's hands together onto the bed frame, and stripped the poor boy.

 

"P-p-p-p-p-please d-don't d-do th-this" Ashton stammered.

 

"Aw babe." Nathan said, tracing Ashton's jaw. "I've been gone for a week, I've missed my fuck toy." 

 

Ashton struggled to hold back tears, as Nathan undressed, and touched Ashton in places Ashton wished to never get touched. Nathan kissed Ashton's neck, looking for a sweet spot, and growled when he couldn't find it. He flipped Ashton over, and forced his dick inside of Ashton's entrance.

 

The pain was indescribable. It was hell trying to hold back screams. But Ashton couldn't hold back the small whimper. 

 

Nathan smirked. 

 

"Not enjoying this babe?" He asked. Ashton shook his head. "Well too bad." he began again, and a tear slipped down Ashton's cheek.

 

It was 11:37 and Luke was at home worrying. Ashton was rarely ever out this late. What if something happened to him? What if-

 

Luke's thoughts were cut off by a door slam, as Ashton walked into the home. Luke almost fainted at the bruises littering Ashton's skin. 

 

"Ash wh-"

 

"Save it Luke. I don't need your or anyone elses sympathy. Drop it." 

 

"B-" 

 

"I said drop it!" 

 

Ashton stormed upstairs, and dug through his drawers until he found his razor. Instantly he began turning his pale arms red with blood.

 

_1 for being too weak to fight back_

 

_2 for letting him touch me_

 

_3 for being a little bitch_

 

_4 for being so fucking ugly_

 

_5 for being fat_

 

_6 more for being too weak_

 

_7 for being an idiot_

 

_8 for being a faggot_

 

_9 for being a dick to Luke_

 

The list went on, until Ashton was covered in wounds. He washed his arms in the sink, and sighed as the blood slowly began to fade.

 

The next day was just another concert, and all 3 boys noticed immediately something was wrong with Ashton. 

 

"You okay?" Calum asked the boy who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

"Yeah,  _fine._ " Ashton spat. Calum looked away, upset, and walked away.

 

The concert was a blur to Ashton. A blur of fuck ups, screams, and music.

 

After the concert, the boys were all waiting outside for a car to arrive to take them home, when Ashton realized he'd left his phone inside. He panicked, because his phone was like an escape for him. He darted inside, to see someone holding his phone.

 

Nathan.

 

"Looking for something?"

 

"Please give me my phone, Nathan."

 

"No. I don't want you calling anyone." 

 

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked. 

"What do you think?"

Ashton paled as he understood what was happening.

"N-not ag-gain p-please n-not again." 

"I like it when you beg." He smirked, before grabbing him. Remembering the boys were outside, Ashton let out a desperate

"Help!" 

Before he clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling any more screams. 

"You're going to regret that." 

"Ashton?!" Michael's voice could be heard not far away. 

"I could have sworn I heard something." Another voice sounded. Luke. 

"Same." Said Calum

They were right outside the door and didn't even know it.

Ashton was struggling against Nathan. But Nathan was too strong for him, and Nathan finally succeeded with escaping with Ashton in his iron grip. 

This time Nathan kept Ashton all night, doing things to the poor boy that Ashton believed no one should have to go through.

The 3 boys were panicking. Ashton hadn't come home, and his phone had been left backstage. Luke wept into Calum's shoulder, as he worried he may never see Ashton again.

Luke's head snapped up as a door slammed shut.

It was Ashton.

"ASHTON!" Luke cried. Ashton was surprised by a sudden hug from the younger boy.

"Hi" was all Ashton could say, before falling to his knees, in pain. Calum rushed over, helping Ashton up, and Michael helped Calum lift Ashton up, to bring him to his room. They set Ashton on his bed, and all 3 boys looked at him with worry, as he flinched when his butt and legs touched the bed.

"Ashton, what happened?" Luke asked desperately. Ashton only shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Ashton, please!"

Once again, the frightened boy shook his head.

"Please leave me alone." Ashton begged. Michael and Calum reluctently left, but Luke refused to budge.

"Ashton I care about you. We all do. I can tell something's wrong. Please! Please tell me what's wrong." 

Ashton sat up, flinching at the pressure on his bruised bum and thighs, and sobbed. Luke hugged him, and he cried into Luke's shoulder.

"He'll kill you Luke, or worst. I can't let him hurt you." 

"Let who hurt me? Ashton what's wrong?" 

"Please don't make me tell you." 

"I'm not going to force you to do anything. I just want to help."

Ashton felt his defense grow weaker, as he stared into Luke's pleading eyes. 

"I was raped."

Luke couldn't believe the words that had left Ashton's mouth. 

"Ashy." Luke cried, and hugged the life out of him.

"You don't hate me?" Ashton asked.

"How could I hate you? It's not, and never will be your fault." 

"I'm a fuck up though. I deserve it." 

"You're not. You never have been and you never will be a fuck up." 

Ashton sobbed. 

"Ashton, is there anything else I should know?" Luke asked, worried. He was hopeful the answer was no, but the look on Ashton's face told him the answer was a yes.

Ashton handed his wrists to Luke, and Luke almost let put a sob when he saw the marks littering Ashton's skin. 

"Why?" Was all Luke could say. 

"Because I'm such a screw up. I'm a pathetic weakling. If I wasn't I could have fought him off. Like he says. I'm an unlovable faggot." 

"You're not unlovable Ashton." 

"Oh yeah?" He scoffed. "Prove it." 

Luke stayed quiet.

"See?" 

"But I know someone who loves you." Luke blurted out. 

Ashton gave him a curious look.

"Who?" 

It was now or never.

"Me." 

Ashton looked up at Luke, shocked. 

"Really?" 

"How could I not? You've got perfect dimples, your eyes are just gorgeous, and don't even get me started on your hair." 

Ashton began to blush. He smiled slightly. 

"Can I kiss you?" Ashton asked quietly. And without a second to lose, Luke smashed his lips into Ashton's. Sparks were flying, and for once Ashton forgot about Nathan, about the rape.

Maybe Luke could be the one to help him recover.


End file.
